This disclosure relates to the field of consumer credit information and particularly to the presentation of credit report and credit score information.
The credit score is an important indicator of a consumer's financial health. Consequently, having a high credit score is important to consumers for many reasons. A consumer's credit score may impact availability and/or terms (e.g., interest rate) of such things as loan applications, rental applications, real estate mortgages, and so on. Thus, many consumers have a substantial interest in monitoring and finding ways to improve their credit scores.